A New Kind of Different
by Piirra
Summary: When Layla and Will's daughter goes to Sky High, she find that shes different then most super children. She's got better powers and a very low tolerance to stupidity. A new person also comes into her life with just as many problems as her.


PyroFly: Hello everyone. I'm going to try my hand at a Sky High story. It's a bit of an AU story so don't flame me for it being different. There is going to be some of my own views placed in this story, so don't flame over something as stupid as what I believe.

Disclaimer: This goes for every chapter of the story. I don't own anything except for Kamy, she's mine.

Chapter One

Kamy walked down the hall, looking at the lockers she passed. Once she found her locker she opened it and sighed. People had stopped to stare at her. She was a little different then what they had been expecting. She had long straight black hair that hung down her back. Her green eyes flicked across the hall looking at each one of the people staring at her. Her back stiffened as she boldly spoke.

"Would you all stop watching me? Kind of annoying." Everyone gave a little glare. She knew they wanted to see her. She quickly shoved her stuff in the locker.

The other freshmen started off for the gym for the power placement. She ran a bit to catch up with another girl who had blue and black hair.

"Hey Fin." Kamy said to the girl. Fin's full name was Infinity, after her mother's hero name of Eternity. But since Fin didn't much care for her full name she had everyone call her Fin.

"This is dumb." Fin said in a highly bored tone.

"Yep." They entered the gym and found Principal Powers already standing there.

Once everyone was quite she began her speech. Kamy zoned out as she talked. She looked at the people around. It was hard to believe that all these people had power just like her and yet they looked so normal. She has couldn't believe that humankind had come to accept them all. Generally most humans feared what they didn't understand. Her train of though was knocked off track when she heard Principal Powers yelling her trade mark statement of "Comets away!"

She turned to watch her go but instead was greeted with the unpleasant sight of Coach Boomer or as her Grandfather so nicely put it "Gym Teacher Man."

"Okay. My name is Coach Boomer. Some know me as Sonic Boom. Now this is your power placement. You are going to hero or hero support. My word is law. Let's get to it. Infinity Myers, get up here." Boomer said wearing the exact same gym outfit that her father had told her about. Coach Boomer looked much older now then what her father had said. Kamy watched as Fin stepped up on to the platform.

"Powers?"  
"I can control the weather."

"Really a weather mage? Show me." Fin nodded and laid her hand out flat with her palm facing up wards. She conjured a little miniature thunderstorm in the palm of her hand.

"That's it?" Boomer said. Fin shook her head no. "Then show me more." Kamy could tell the little flash of annoyance in Fin's eyes. She posed both of her hands in a claw like manner and concentrated. Clouds covered the roof and rain came shooting and pelting down. Lightning and thunder co-in sided together. The thunderstorm inside the gym threw everyone into a little panic.  
"Good. Hero." Fin moved out of her concentration and stepped down for the platform, smiling as the thunderstorm died away.

"Nice job." Kamy said as Fin stood next to her.  
"You'll be better and you know it."  
"Hardly." Kamy smiled. The next person to go up was a girl named Crimson. Kamy knew the girl. It was her father's friends, Magenta and Zac's daughter. She had the same black hair as her mother laced with natural crimson highlights. She looked exactly like the picture her father had shown her of Magenta on there first day at Sky high.

"What's your power?" Boomer asked.  
"I glow…and shape shift." She said with a hint of arrogance. Boomer nodded. Crimson snapped her fingers and her hand let off a bright and powerful glow. Boomer nodded again and pressed her to go forward. Crimson shifted right into the freshman version of her mother. Boomer was impressed.  
"Good, unlike your sidekick mother you're a hero." Crimson gave him an evil look as she stepped down. Crimson fixed her crimson and black skirt.  
"Good. You there come here." Another student came up. This time it was a guy.

"Peace eh? Well this outta be interesting." Boomer signaled for him to go. The boy lit his arm on fire. The fire turned blue as he slid the fire into ice. He was a complete opposite to himself.  
"Hero." Boomer said. After a few more people it was finally Kamy's turn.  
"You," He said pointing to Kamy. "Get up here." Kamy nodded and jumped on to the platform. "What's your name?"

"Kamy." She said simply.  
"Stronghold? Your Will and Layla's daughter?" Kamy nodded. "Well then, this will be interesting indeed. How many powers do you have?"

Kamy held up 4 fingers. Boomer nodded as a signal to proceed. Kamy bent her legs and took of flying around the gym a few times. She landed gracefully on the platform and looked at Boomer. He took out the remote and said, "Car." Kamy rolled her eyes and quickly caught the car above her head. Boomer nodded again and the car rolled back up. Kamy made a tree grow above the wooden floor boards.

"You said you had four powers?" Kamy muttered her yes. "Then how did you get the fourth one?"

"I have no idea." Kamy snapped her fingers and her whole body flashed into flames.

"Wow. Okay Hero." Kamy leapt and flew of the stage. She landed next to Fin and gave her a lazy look.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch. They walked to the cafeteria and grabbed some food and a table.

"I have to admit, that was good Fin."

"What my little performance? Yea, I guess it was alright. But yours, yours was just pure laziness."

"Ha. I know but it worked."

"Hey." Came another voice.

"Oh, hi Crimson." Kamy smiled and motioned for her to sit down.

"How was your guy's summer?" Crimson asked.

"Oh it was awesome." Fin said.

"Yea mine was alright to."

"How do you think this years going to go?"

"I don't know. But apparently were going to find out."

PyroFly: Okay, That's it for this chapter. It was a short one but I'll get the next one up fast. Please review!


End file.
